


The Coming Storm

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bisexual Female Character, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange happens to Aqua's body and mind when she's around water. It gets even worse when it rains. So what happens when it's raining AND she's teaching Kairi to master Water magic?</p>
<p>Well...see for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for two of my friends from via Skype. Rui, Mecca, this one's for you (especially Mecca, since she's the one who suggested Riku).
> 
> I believe the actual conversation began when the other guy in the group chat tried to make Rui and Mecca pretty much literally kiss and make up. Of course, me being dirty-minded, I began to get an image in my head with Rui replaced by Aqua (her RP character) and Mecca with Kairi (hers). This was the end result.

Castle Oblivion was no more. There was no need for it anymore, really, since Ventus’ heart and body had reunited and the Second Keyblade War had ended. Aqua had used Eraqus’ Keyblade to return the place to its former guise: the Land of Departure. Of course, some elements of the castle remained. Mainly a room all in white where Roxas and Naminé spent their time. For the most part, however, it was back to normal.

Well, as normal as it could be, all things considered.

Every single person capable of wielding a Keyblade – save for King Mickey, for reasons that should be obvious – now resided in the castle; good thing Aqua had added new rooms.

The Keyblade Masters – Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Riku and Sora – all had rather elaborate rooms on the higher floors, while the others – Roxas & Naminé (a package deal; they were practically inseparable), Xion, Lea and Kairi had less fancy rooms downstairs. Not that the rooms weren’t nice. In fact, they were almost palatial.

The ground floor was still full of large rooms designed for training and Mark of Mastery examinations (for the latter there was a room with three simple throne-like chairs for three Masters to sit and judge).

And in one of those training rooms, on a particularly rainy day, Aqua and her designated apprentice, Kairi, were practicing her skills with Water magic.

The fact that it was Water magic – and on a rainy day at that – did some…interesting things to Aqua. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the lesson, and she found herself staring at her pupil, who wore her usual training clothes – a wife-beater top stolen from Sora and tight black shorts – and beginning to envision what lay beneath. The blue-haired Master felt her nipples harden beneath her own black top and she bit her lip.

Kairi tore her eyes away from the large bubble of water she’d been manipulating in her hands to look at her trainer, who was visibly distracted…though she, of course, had no idea what by. Idly, she made note of what Aqua was wearing today: a black tank top and blue skinny jeans that had been cut off just below the knee. “Um, Aqua? You okay?”

The older woman blinked once. Twice. A third time. “Huh?”

“You look…out of it…”

A blush came to her cheeks. “Um, it’s, er…” She sighed. “Let’s take a break and I’ll explain.”

“Well, how about we go to my room so you can calm down?” Kairi offered.

_God yes take me to your room and we’ll do the total opposite of calm down_ , the Master thought. Of course, she didn’t voice that. “R-right, yeah, good idea.”

Still confused, the auburn-haired girl evaporated the water ball and picked up her towel before leading the way to her room.

Along the way, and especially on the staircase, Aqua found herself staring at her pupil’s cute little butt. Rounded, pert, moving the way it did when she walked… Looking at it now, she had to admit, Kairi had an almost perfect ass.

She shook her head imperceptibly, trying to clear her mind of those naughty thoughts.

Damn rain.

Kairi’s room was an interesting sight. The walls were a purple so light it was almost pink, and books, CDs and the occasional video game adorned the shelves. Hanging on her wardrobe was her usual pink dress, as well as an outfit that vaguely resembled what she’d worn before the Islands were swallowed by darkness.

Aqua sat gingerly on her pupil’s bed, her hands in her lap, her eyes wandering around the room.

Kairi closed the door behind them and looked at her trainer. “So what’s got you so weirded out today?”

There was a brief silence, the only sound being the pattering of raindrops on the window. Then Aqua sighed. “Well…I have this…thing that happens to me when it’s raining…”

The auburn-haired girl arched an eyebrow, a signal to continue.

Her master was blushing now, one arm trying to cover her chest; her nipples were clearly visible – and clearly hard – beneath her top. “I-if I had to give it a name…well…whenitrainsIgetinheat!” The last few words came out in a rush.

Kairi blinked. “I’m sorry, what? I didn’t catch that.”

The blue-haired woman’s cheeks turned a deep scarlet. “When it’s raining…I get _really_ turned on for some reason.” She coughed. “And I go looking for someone to, uh, ‘slake the lust,’ shall we say. And…usually I don’t care who it is who slakes it.”

Blue eyes widened and her trainee started to blush. “O-oh.”

“So…when I was d-distracted earlier…” Aqua continued, “…it was because I was checking you out.”

Kairi did not respond. This was…

“I-I know you like Sora…and Riku too,” her master rambled, “and Terra and I have a…well, a thing happening as well but…”

Her words were interrupted by a pair of lips not her own, lips that tasted like strawberry. Kairi’s lips.

Her pupil pulled back, her cheeks as pink as the dress hanging on the wardrobe door. “S-sorry, Master Aqua…” she stammered, falling back on the almost-never-used formalities. “I-it’s just… I’ve kinda been…curious about girls for a while now, and...and when I saw you again, when we were both women, well… I-it stirred something in me… So when you said you were checking me out…” Her cheeks darkened further.

Aqua blinked. “S-so…if I asked to…”

She nodded. “If you asked me to be the one to help you with your problem, I’d say yes. But only if we take it easy to begin with,” the girl hastened to add. “When it comes to girls, I’m a virgin.”

“But guys…?”

Kairi blushed harder. “S-Sora…”

“Oh…” The older woman giggled.

Shyly, the trainee walked forwards and sat on her master’s lap, their breasts touching. In the back of her mind, Kairi expressed jealously at the size of Aqua’s chest for what felt like the fiftieth time since they’d met.

A slight smile on her face, Aqua leaned in and pressed her lips to her student’s. Kairi replied shyly but eagerly, and it wasn’t really that long before their tongues were meeting, engaged in a slow, painstaking struggle for dominance. Eventually, the older, more experienced master won, and her tongue slipped between Kairi’s lips, causing her pupil to moan quietly.

The blue-haired vixen’s hands were slowly and gingerly kneading Kairi’s rear, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin in her hands, though she longed to feel just the skin and not the fabric of the shorts.

An experienced mouth wandered away from amateur lips and down onto the long, supple neck that had never felt a woman’s touch before today. Kairi’s eyes widened and she moaned louder, her hips reflexively moving closer to Aqua’s. The older woman smirked and brought her hands up from Kairi’s ass and began pulling the wife-beater off of her pupil before taking it off entirely. Her eyes widened slightly at what was revealed soon after. “No bra? Naughty girl.”

Kairi blushed and giggled. “It just gets in the way when we train. Besides…” Her slim hand palmed her teacher’s breast, a thumb trailing over the still-obvious hardened nipple beneath the fabric; Aqua moaned quite loudly. “It’s not like you’re one to judge, Master.”

Briefly, a shudder went down the blue-haired master’s spine upon hearing those words in this context. But it quickly vanished. Perhaps for another day. She gulped. “I-I’m more of a sub, Kairi…”

Her student blinked before letting a smirk cross her face. “It’s okay. I’ve seen enough videos to know what to do.”

* * *

Riku had just returned from a joint training session with Sora, Roxas and Xion and was now walking along the corridor of the second floor, heading for the flight of stairs that headed towards his own room.

When he walked past Kairi’s room, however, he heard his long-time friend moaning quite loudly – and lewdly at that. “Mmm, that’s a good look for you, baby…” his friend was purring behind the door.

Riku quietly chuckled and shook his head. She was watching porn again, and had forgotten to wear headphones. Again. Maybe he’d have to remind her later. Probably after dinner.

Just as the silver-haired master was about to continue walking, he heard Kairi again. “You enjoy it when I do this, Aqua?” _That_ got his attention.

“Y-yes, Mistress Kairi!” _That_ got his attention even more. That was definitely Aqua.

For a few moments, Riku stood facing the door, hearing only the moans of his friend and her master being accompanied by the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof and walls. Then Aqua let out a loud squeal that sounded almost as if she was right beside him. _Maybe I should just tell them to keep it down. What they do in their down time isn’t for me to decide, but even so…_

Resolved, Riku took hold of the door-knob and turned it, slowly opening the door, intent on asking them to keep the noise down.

And then he saw what they were doing and his words caught in his throat.

On the bed were Kairi and Aqua, the blue-haired woman completely naked and her legs spread wide. One of her large breasts was being groped from behind by Kairi, who was lightly biting her master’s shoulder. The auburn-haired girl’s other hand was slowly caressing Aqua’s wet womanhood.

Kairi’s eyes moved up slightly and she saw her friend standing there, his eyes wide. The princess’ deep blue eyes had an almost predatory lust in them. “Oh, hey, Riku,” she greeted nonchalantly, her hand still rubbing Aqua’s pussy.

The older woman’s greeting was just a quiet moan.

“K-Kairi…what…” Riku stammered.

“Master Aqua’s in heat,” his friend explained, tweaking a hard nipple on her toy. “I’m just helping her out.” She pouted, her brow furrowing in concentration before a glint appeared in her eyes and she looked directly at him. “Say…care to join us?” She used two fingers to spread Aqua’s nether lips slightly, showing the pinkness of her core. “Aqua’s practically begging for dick right now. She needs it. She _wants_ it. Care to give it to her?”

Aqua panted and moaned in response.

Riku’s eye twitched once.

* * *

Kairi could barely believe she’d gotten so into this that she’d been able to seduce Riku into getting involved. What amazed her even more was how much of a dominant streak she had. Maybe that was just with girls, though. She had completely submitted to both Sora and Riku when she’d slept with them individually.

And that one time she’d done them both at the same time.

Snapping back to reality, Kairi looked over her master’s shoulder and at Riku, his sculpted, muscular body bare for all to see, his hands gripping her pillow hard, his face contorted into a mask of effort and pleasure.

Aqua was slowly grinding into him, his hard length buried deep inside her pussy. Her luscious moans were like music to Kairi’s ears, and the volume only turned up when the auburn-haired pupil began palming her master’s ample chest roughly.

Kairi looked directly at Riku then, smirking slightly. “Look at her lewd, naughty face, Riku,” she purred ruthlessly. “See how much she’s enjoying herself?”

Aqua let out a cry as the head of Riku’s length hit her G-spot, and all thanks to her grinding.

The student giggled seductively and looked at her blue-haired master’s flushed, panting face. “You look so sexy when you’re desperate, Aqua.” She leaned in and kissed the older woman hard; the kiss was reciprocated eagerly and hungrily.

Riku suddenly arched his back slightly and groaned. “K-Kairi…I’m gonna cum!”

The girl pulled back from the kiss – reluctantly, mind – and looked in her master’s eyes. The look that returned to her made it clear. She may have cared for Riku – and right now she adored him, to be blunt – but she did not want to bear his child.

Kairi pulled her master off of Riku’s manhood and lay her beside him on the bed, with a very small gap between them.

Just enough of a gap for Kairi to get into.

The auburn-haired girl dropped onto the bed and wrapped one hand around Riku’s member, pumping it slowly, while her lips wrapped around Aqua’s clit, her tongue slipping into her master’s pussy.

Both of them moaned as the surprisingly experienced girl worked on them both, their backs arching.

Mere moments later, both Riku and Aqua came hard; Riku’s seed nearly hit the roof of the room, while Aqua’s juices poured into Kairi’s mouth.

All three of them panted and moaned for a moment, recovering from the high they’d all felt.

Suddenly, Kairi got up, grabbed a towel and mopped up Riku’s seed from his stomach before pushing him unceremoniously off the bed. “Get dressed and get out of here,” she ordered politely. “Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this.”

A little offended, Riku dressed and left – though not before taking a mental picture of Aqua and Kairi completely naked.

Once the other master was gone, Kairi climbed onto the bed and looked at her master. “My turn,” she purred.

Dimly, Aqua realised just what exactly she’d gotten herself into. And she was part excited, part terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a sequel of sorts with Sora in the coming days!


End file.
